Within the Light
Within the Light is the eighth quest in the Elf quest series. It continues where Mourning's End Part II left off, delving deeper into the Temple of Light's mysteries in hopes of discovering the source of a disturbance. Official description Walkthrough :Boosts cannot be used for any of the following: |items = * Two sets of mourner gear (you will lose one set) - easier to obtain once the quest has been started (details below in the "Making preparations" section) The following items may also be obtained during the quest itself: * New key * Tarnished key * Death talisman, death talisman staff, death tiara, omni-talisman, omni-talisman staff, omni-tiara or a properly fed wicked hood These are obtained during the quest too, but it's possible you already have them in the bank, you will need to bring them with you: * Colour Wheel * Crystal trinket Recommended items *Food and prayer potions *Means of getting to West Ardougne *Crystal teleport seed |kills = None, but beware of dangerous Shadows }} Trouble in the temple Talk to Arianwyn in Lletya in the large building to the east. He is worried and glad to see you, asking if you remember Thorgel the dwarf, who had tunnelled his way from the Underground Pass into the Temple of Light. Arianwyn informs you that Thorgel and his companions have become allies, guarding the death altar so that he, Kamen, Klank and Niloof will be able to safely return to Keldagrim once all threats have been dealt with. Thorgel has reported strange sightings in the Temple and asked for help via messenger. Agree to help Arianwyn investigate this report. He wants to accompany you to the Temple of Light in order to examine the pillar where all light rays merge. Thanks to your ability to pass through the Mourner Tunnels in disguise without problem and the fact that the temple's restored security will allow for elven magic to be performed, Arianwyn will be able to enter the temple. You will need to bring him a disguise in the form of a set of mourner gear, create a diversion in the Death Guard Headquarters to prevent detection when arriving, and bind a blank teleport crystal he gives you to be able to teleport directly to the temple. You will need to finish the chant on the prepared crystal by performing crystal singing at the desired location. Making preparations For the extra set of mourner gear, you will need to kill a mourner. If you happen to have lost your own set, you will have to travel to the Arandar pass in the Galarpos Mountains and kill a mourner there. Note that unlike the set obtained during Mourning's End Part 1, this one does not need to be repaired. Kill another mourner for a second set. If you do still have your own set, you may kill a mourner in their headquarters underneath West Ardougne. With a set of mourner clothing for at least yourself, make your way to the headquarters in the north-east of West Ardougne, where you need to climb down through a trapdoor. If you still require a set for Arianwyn, kill a mourner in order to get one. Next, you will need to create a distraction. In order to do this, your old gnome friend may be helpful. Speak to him (a tarnished key is required to open his cell - it may be retrieved from the head mourner's desk should you have lost it) and ask for help to get an ally of yours inside the base. He will suspect that you are not really a mourner. Either Reveal the truth or continue lying to him. Regardless, you will promise him that you will free him in return for his aid, to which he will agree. You may now decide on whether or not to keep your promise. If you wish to keep it, speak to the head mourner in the other room and say that having the gnome around is a security risk, on the grounds that a curious thief or child from the city might sneak inside and discover the mourners' operations. Advise to release the gnome as you had promised him (supposedly to remove all risks), to which the mourner will eventually agree. Enter the tunnels using the "new key". If you don't still have yours, you can obtain another by searching the head mourner's desk. (This key can be added to your steel key ring.) Finally, enchant the crystal you were given in the tunnels near the entrance to the Temple of Light, just by Nissyen Edern's dead party (one spot is just south-east of the first slave. It is the square directly north of the jutting out part of the south rock wall). You must remove your gas mask before attempting to enchant the crystal. You must also be sufficiently close to the temple to be able to enchant it. Once you are in a good spot, you will proceed to chant the crystal. A cutscene ensues showing the mourners in the base being tortured by this chant as two of them are lead to cry and bang their heads against the wall in an attempt to "make it stop." Return to Lletya to talk to Arianwyn. Give him the mourner gear and the enchanted crystal, which he will strengthen, before informing him that the gnome inventor is at your service. If you are ready to enter the temple with him, agree to start the operation. You will be teleported first to check whether the coast is clear or not; Arianwyn will follow, armed with a crystal bow. The Death Altar You will need to lead Arianwyn to Thorgel. The elf will be able to kill shadows using his bow, but you should still be cautious. Thorgel is by the mysterious ruins that go to the death altar. To get to the altar through the Temple, immediately go up the stairs as you enter, then head south and ascend the small stairs inside a wall cavity in the hallway. Upstairs, return to the centre (watch out for a spinning blade trap!) and go down one of the two sets of stairs. Descend further and pass through the door of light. Note that, the light door here is passable only if the beam of red light from the pillar just beyond the said door it is pointing at the door. After passing it you need to rotate the mirror in the red beam to point towards the pillar next to the death altar door for it to be possible to enter. This means if you were not able to pass through the light door immediately below the staircase, it most likely means the red beam is pointing at the pillar next to the death altar door instead, so you'd need to get to the death altar somehow first (via the Abyss or a wicked hood or the back entrance in the Underground Pass near the 3 dwarves), enter through the death altar door from the death altar side, redirect the red beam to the door immediately below the staircase, and then finally go to the temple of light with Arianwyn. Talk to Thorgel, who tells you to talk to Arianwyn; do so. He will catch up with Thorgel while you must inspect the energised pillar to the east of you. Nothing will happen, but you find the energy strangely familiar. Talk to Arianwyn again. You tell him the energy of the pillar reminds you of the crystal trinket and that you will next use the trinket on the pillar. A bright flash of light appears. Return to talk to Arianwyn again. You discover the trinket contains the same type of energy as the Temple, but is insufficient to absorb the required amount of energy for it is too small. Therefore, Arianwyn thinks your much bigger body will do the trick, suggesting that you energise yourself like you had done with the trinket by getting onto the death altar and touching the temple's large crystal. Thorgel enters the death altar to assist you in climbing onto the altar. (Note: If you do not have a Death Talisman with you, you may speak with Arianwyn to obtain one. If you lose this copy, he will not give you another.) Follow the dwarf and talk to him. He will help you onto the altar, where you become energised with death energy. This lasts only a short amount of time, so be quick for the next steps. Arianwyn will not be protecting you, so make sure you are able to withstand the shadows' attacks. Exit the altar via the portal and pass the door of light. Rotate the first pillar of light mirror by the stairs so that you can access these. Without the aid of Arianwyn, you may need to quickly dispatch of the shadow lurking nearby to prevent it from interrupting your actions of rotating the mirror. (Hope you brought a good weapon along...) Go up and use the stairs to the north (left of you). Run all the way east then south to the large crystal and touch it to incite a reaction. The indication that you've touched it is subtle, so pay attention to the slight animation and your message window and quickly return to the energised pillar. Quickly run back down the stairs and touch the energised pillar. If you are still energised, you will be teleported to another location.' If you were not quick enough, you will need to become energised again and repeat the process.' Within the light itself Note: The positions of receivers differ from player to player. Watch the cutscene when you teleport to the next location, as it contains clues you need for the puzzle. Search the dead slave for a set of notes and a colour wheel (if you don't already have one). Read the notes, which contain more clues in order to solve the puzzle in this location. A beam of blue light comes into the place from the blue light emitter on the east wall. That wall also has red and green light emitters, which are not functioning. The west wall has a large stone door that must be opened and four light receivers. To complete the puzzle, you must use the crystal trees, rotate the crystal cores, and use the colour wheel to guide the light. The key to understanding the colour wheel is to match up colours which are opposite each other on the wheel. For example, on the wheel, yellow is opposite blue, therefore, to "unlock" the yellow light receiver you have to use a blue light beam. As a crystal tree is blocking the light blue beam, you must chop it with a hatchet and then shape with a knife to become a crystal core. The light blue beam of light must be guided into the yellow light receiver. This activates the red light emitter and the green light receiver. It may be the case that not every player sees the yellow receiver in the same spot but, wherever it is, the yellow receiver requires a blue beam of light to "unlock" it. Once activated, the red light emitter will be activated. You will now have to unlock the green receiver. Combine the red and blue beams of light into a magenta beam and direct it towards the receiver. The red and blue beams do not have to follow the *exact* same path to the green receiver as long as they combine into the magenta beam which can then be directed to the receiver. Note that when directing the magenta beam into the green receiver you do not have to keep the blue beam directed at the yellow receiver. This applies to the next step as well. Once the beam activated the received, the green light emitter will be activated. The red light receiver is next. The green and blue beams of light must be combined into a cyan (light green-blue) beam and guided towards the receiver. As previously, the green and blue beams will not take exactly the same path to the red receiver but will join up part way to make a cyan beam which is then directed the rest of the way. This activates the black light receiver. All three beams of light must now be guided into the black light receiver (the one that has no colour when examined). When combined the red, green and blue beams will make a white beam. As with the previous steps, the beams will start out along quite different paths but will eventually come together to form a white beam which can be guided into the receiver. This white beam must be directed into the black receiver. This causes a ladder to appear along the south wall. Sharpshooter Warning: If you die, your grave will appear behind the energised pillar. To get there, teleport to the death altar through the Abyss or the wicked hood if the door to the altar is unlocked. You will have to repeat the energisation process again to re-enter the platform puzzle area, although the light puzzle will stay completed. (Should you leave the game for any reason, this is also where you will reappear. Not sure if your light puzzle progress will be saved, but as indicated, once you complete it, it will remain as you left it.) Climb up the ladder. You will find yourself on a platform. You must jump from platform to platform (by clicking on the gap) until you get to the one with the ballista. However, spikes will shoot out from the floor of some platforms in certain spots, damaging about 10% of your current life points every couple seconds you stand on one, so you must time your jumps right. Note that some platforms don't have spikes, so you can use those as safe spots. As long as one's time is taken, the puzzle can be fairly easily solved without taking any damage. Even on the platforms which do have spikes it is possible to make your way across without taking damage. On some of the platforms the spikes are static (stay in one spot) and on these platforms it is possible to jump across the gap at a spot with no spikes, then quickly run across the spots which do have spikes when the spikes are down, and make your way through to the next platform safely. On platforms where the spikes are rotating, wait till the spikes move through the spot you wish to jump across the gap at then jump across and "follow" the spikes around the platform until you get to where you wish to jump off the platform to the next. It is possible—though it does require careful timing—to negotiate the entire course without taking any damage. However, it is not recommended to attempt this for the first time without an adequate supply of food. When you reach the platform with the crystal ballista, shoot the ballista at the right time to hit the target. You can take as many tries as you need until the target disappears. This causes the door in the west wall of the previous room below to open. Go back across the maze and climb down the ladder. (Back the way you came...) The passage to Prifddinas Now you are able to go through the open door in the west wall and search the dead Elf messenger in the corridor. Find and read a report, the Prifddinas report, in which Iestin Edern indicates that you are in a 'corridor of light' that, before it partially collapsed, led from the temple to an 'under-city', under Prifddinas, which has been reverted to crystal seed form. Return to the death altar via the exit portal in the Light Puzzle Room and talk to Thorgel. Thorgel tells you that Arianwyn has returned to Lletya. Before teleporting out, rotate the mirror of the red beam (east) so that you are able to gain access to the Death Altar from the Temple after you complete the quest and wish to use the teleporting crystal that will teleport you in front of the Temple. Now is your last chance to inquire about saving the Gnome, if you intend to (it's completely optional). Head back to the Mourner's HQ and talk to the Head Mourner about releasing the Gnome. He will consider it. If you return after the quest, the gnome will remark that he overheard the guards considering his release. Go to Lletya and talk to Arianwyn. As you talk, you give him the report. He realises that Prifddinas has reverted to a giant crystal and plans to send Thorgel and other dwarves to clear out the corridor of light to the under-city. Quest complete! Rewards *2 Quest points * * * * *The ability to add a choice of destination to your crystal teleport seeds. Talk to Eluned in Isafdar during or after the quest with a charged crystal teleport seed in inventory. The crystal teleport seed will acquire the ability to teleport to a safe area in front of the Temple of Light, in addition to its original Lletya teleport. Your crystal teleport seed will still provide a one-click teleport to Lletya after this upgrade. * Music * Elven Seed Required for completing *Plague's End *Tirannwn Tasks: **'Medium:' "Light Transit" Transcript Trivia *On the day of release, the spoilers read: "The spoiler is coloured red. To reveal it, use your colour wheel and find out which combination of lights will be required! Or, just wait until later for everything to be illuminated..." *The quest was announced by hints on RuneScape's Twitter account with the following hints, in English and German: **"It'll soon be time in RuneScape to head west and meet up with some old friends", Mod Ajd **"Es werde Licht!" - doch er fand den Schalter nicht. Außerdem: Im Westen was Neues. :) -Mod Heiko" Meaning: "Let there be light!" - though he didn't find the switch. Moreover: Something new on the Western Front." *Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "The reactivation of the Temple of Light's defences opened a path of light to an unknown area." *When this quest was first released it was classified as a grandmaster quest. *When this quest was first released each skill had its highest level requirements in relation to other quests/total needed for the quest cape. nl:Withing The Light fi:Within the Light Category:Plague series Category:Wikia Game Guides quests